Sad Story 3
by Kasai 2012
Summary: Omg I am so sry to anyone who reads this story, this is a continuation to the other two parts. I hope you all keep reading my stories


**Sad Story Chapter 17**

The rest of the day seems to go too fast, my stomach sinks all the way down to my feet as the last bell of the day rings and everyone leaves the classroom. Ayame and I sit there in our seats for a few seconds before Ayame speaks, "Hey, it doesn't look like sensei is coming, we should leave now before he gets here." I nod softly and we both gather our things and make our way to the door.

Just as I reach out for it, our sensei opens the door and looks at us sternly, "Well, well, well, it seems like you two girls were trying to skip out on detention. It's a good thing that I got here when I did." He tells us to go sit back down and we do as we're told, after lecturing us for what felt like hours, he told someone to come in. My eyes widen slightly when I see that it's Riku who just happens to walk in. The teacher looks back at us, "Riku here has agreed to watch the two of you until your time is up. Unlike most boys, begging and pleading won't work with Riku." The teacher stands up and smiles evilly, "Have a nice night ladies." He leaves and closes the door behind him.

I get up and begin to clean and Ayame gets up to help me. Riku sighs and rubs his head irritated, "Ugh, why can't you girls just learn to do what you're supposed to do in class, then none of this would've happened and we could all be at home right now." I still can't look Riku in the eyes after all this time and just continue cleaning. After a few minutes, Ayame suddenly stops and grabs my arm, "Sakura go home, I don't want to see you come to school tomorrow with cuts and bruises again. I'll stay here with Riku and finish." she has a pleading look in her eyes.

I look at her and smile softly, "Thanks a lot Ayame, I appreciate a good friend like you." I smile big and grab my things. Riku grabs my arm and I flinch, somehow I had forgotten that he was in the room. "Where do you think you're going Kuko-chan? You and Iida-chan aren't done here." My chest tightens again, _"He called me 'Kuko-chan' instead of Sakura. He really must hate me now." _I think sadly to myself_. _Suddenly I hear a thud and then the tight grip on my arm is released. I look back to see Riku rubbing the back of his head again, but this time he seemed to be in pain. On the floor next to him I see a big dictionary and across the room I see Ayame panting as if she had thrown that book with all her might. "Run Sakura, run!" She yells and I snap out of my shock and run off.

I run home with all I can_, "Thanks again Ayame, it seems as though you're always protecting me." _I get home, but it's too late. It seems as though 'father' is home early today, but when he sees that I'm late, he doesn't beat or rape me. He simply yells at me to get dinner started and to clean up around the house. I quickly obey before he changes his mind.

While I clean up around the house and make dinner, I notice that 'father' is dressed nicely and that he got a fresh hair cut and put some cologne on. I hadn't seen him like this since one anniversary with my mommy long ago. Part of me smiled, it was good that he was happy because that meant that even if he got mad at me, he wouldn't hit me nearly as hard and he definitely wouldn't rape me. There was also a part of me that was so pissed that he was happy, a man like him doesn't deserve happiness ever again in their life.

A few hours later he calls me into the living room, I run to him and bow, "Yes what is it sir?" He pats my head softly, "Sakura, tonight you're coming with me somewhere. Go wash up really good and put on whatever dress makes you look more adult. Put on some make-up and do your hair really nice as well" I look at him in confusion, but soon do as I am told. I come back out and he smiles softly at me, his smile makes me want to vomit. "You look very nice Sakura, now come on." He grabs my hand and takes me somewhere downtown to some show girl restaurant. I look at him in shock, "W-what are we doing here sir? Aren't I too young to accompany you to a place like this?"

He looks at me and chuckles, "That's true Sakura, but tonight you won't be my guest. This is where you'll be working until I can get a job." I look at him in horror and that must piss him off because he slaps me, not as hard as usual, but hard enough to make his point. "Fix your face, you're ugly enough without making expressions like that."


End file.
